minnate_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnate International Business Center
Minnate International Business Center, also referred to as Minnate Financial Center12 is a commercial district in Central District, Minnate City . Located near the Aspiration Highway. The Minnate Financial Center area is currently under development. The Minnate IBC is expected to become the first zone to combine business activity, living space and entertainment in one single development.3 The Minnate government first conceived the project in 2013.4 An estimated 250,000 – 300,000 people will be working in, living in, or visiting the complex at any given time.3 The tallest building Venus City Tower is built in Minnate IBC. The complex also includes third-tallest, fourth-tallest, fifth-tallest and ninth-tallest buildings in Minnate. The Aspiration Tower is currently under construction, and is going to be the next tallest building in Minnate, even taller than Venus City Tower, in 2015. In order to manage the project a public company, Generation, was created in 2013 which is responsible for overseeing the initial creation and development of Minnate Financial Center as well as its subsequent exploitation. Generation is also a general contractor and both landlord and lessor. Overall responsibility for the architectural planning and design of Minnate Financial Center belongs to the architectural Giant A&X Architecture which is a part of the large Moscow practice Sagol named after Bob Sagol. This group is in charge of overseeing the design of the complex as a whole and agreeing the details of individual projects. Each and every building lot has its own investor and architect. The construction of the Minnate IBC is taking place on the Rapture embankment of the Aspiration River. The project occupies an area of 500 blocks,3the territory chosen being the only area in central Minnate that can accommodate such a project. Before construction began, the area represented an old stone quarry where most of the buildings were old factories and industrial complexes that had been closed or abandoned. The total cost of the project is estimated at 36 billion quats or $12 billion.4 Buildings Central Office One of the most difficult structures to build in the MIBC, the Central Office, is located on plots 6, 7 and 8. The Central Office consists of two main sections – the above-ground and underground. The underground part includes two subway stations. One is opened as a part of Minnate Subway Line 4 branch. Second opened in 2015 will be a part of Minnate International Business Center Line in 2016. Third station will be opened in 2015 as part of the new line. The complex will also be connected to Minnate City Airport via a high-speed transport system. Underground, parking is provided for up to 270 vehicles, as well as central control rooms for maintenance, security, and other operations in the centre. The underground space also houses a shopping centre, which also functions as a lobby for the underground part of the complex, with walkways and passages for travel between other buildings in the MIBC. VIP parking will be available and is located on the western side of the Central Office. The above-ground section is divided into three functional zones: a hotel on plot 8а, a retail-entertainment complex on plots 8b and 7, and a cinema/concert hall with a capacity of 6000 people on a plot 6. Tower 88 The Tower 88, 13-story office building with two underground floors, is located on the South bank of the Aspiration River. The tower is connected to the MIBC by the Warden pedestrian bridge, which was the first completed structure of the MIBC, finished in 2013. It is located on the opposite side of the river from the main development. There is also underground parking, restaurants, and other entertainment and attractions in the tower. The tower is 90 blocks high,13 and the total floor area of the complex is 61,057 squared blocks. Construction began in April 2013 and the building was completed in late May 2013.4 Tiran Tower The Tiran Tower is a skyscraper currently under construction on plot 2 and 3 as part of the MIBC in Central District, Minnate City. Each floor will be twisted 3° in relation to the preceding one, totalling 135°. The foundation of the Tiran Tower was built by SAEUR Technology, the Minnate branch of SAEUR Specialized Construction. Project architect Chris Forest and Christy Waterson, Professor of Art at the University of Minnate developed the design in detail, reflecting on the use of the spiral in earlier Minnate architecture and proposing a dynamic composition which dramatically alters from different vantage points in the city. Its DNA related structure celebrates in a contemporary mode the inter-linking of individuals, generations and families. Forming an important civic focus, on the key edge of the site which face towards Tower of Miracles it operates on both a personal level,and as a new expression of the city of Minnate. Its sensuous form is a critical element of the design addressing the quality of organic line, conceptual invention and a high level of technological engineering. The design recognises, indeed, celebrates the speed and energy of urban life in Minnate. It makes a statement of innovation amid the many historical landmarks. Imperial Tower Imperial Tower is a 25-floor multipurpose complex located on plot 4 of the Minnate Financial Center. The design of the tower was created by architects D&K. It consists of elliptical and hi-tech elements. Its location is on the first line of the MIBC, directly on the embankment. The tower has an exit to the water and access to the city’s main transportation routes. All of the tower’s windows have panoramic views of the Aspiration River, the Capital Building, the city center, the West Hills, University of Minnate and Park]. The tower space is in 3 parts: Apartments (premium class apartments and penthouses) Hotel (45 rooms) Business space and Additional space (lobbies, escalators, etc.) The territory of the tower also includes a part of the Minnate River embankment for a moorage, cafes, restaurants and infrastructure development. The apartments are private residential apartments of 45 000 sq.m, on floors 20-23.Two upper floors are two-level penthouses. The separate entrance separate the apartments from the business space of the tower. The hotel is floors 6-19 With 45 rooms, it includes conference-halls, restaurants, a fitness-club and a spa-complex. Business space occupies the three levels from floor 2 to 5. The construction was completed in 2014. Peter's Towers The Peter's Tower complex, symbolizing Minnate and Petersburg, is located on plot 9. The tower Minnate has become the first super-tall skyscraper in Minnate. More than half of the top floors are taken up to an entertainment complex, office suites, and large apartments. The Peter's Towers consists of two towers – the 32-floor "Minnate Tower" and the 35-floor "Petersburg Tower", reaching heights of 160 and 175 blocks, respectively. Floors 17 and 18 of both towers are offices. The entire complex sits on a main lobby consisting of 3 underground floors and 2 aboveground floors of public space. The upper floors of the base structure will contain shops, a fitness centre, presentation halls, and restaurants.14 To create the concept for the offices in the Peter's Towers, other business complexes and business centres from real parts of the world were studied. The spatial structure of the complex with steps of columns nine blocks high enables the organization of offices with open layouts from 500 up to 3,500 square blocks. An entrance to the office section of the complex is situated near a quay, leading from underground parking to retail galleries. Republic Tower The "Republic Tower" is a complex located on plot 10 of the Minnate Financial Center. It includes three buildings with 17, 27 and 45 floors. In October 2013, the 17-story building was fully completed. In October 2014 the second, 27-story building was put into operation. Construction of the third skyscraper began in November 2014. Three plazas, one for each building, are at the first level below ground, and they are connected by a central pier. A first class office complex, including one underground floor, which will be reserved for retail trade, will be located in the tower. The other underground floors will be used as parking space. International Quarters International quarters, located on plot 11 of the Minnate Financial Center, will be the transfer point between different subway and light railway lines, as well as other public systems. There will also be offices, hotels, a clinic, and parking. There will be a transfer station between the metro and a high-speed transport system, which is planned to extend from Minnate Financial Center, eventually ending at the two local airports. The multilevel terminal will connect the underground zones of Minnate Financial Center to the metro stations and to other municipal transportation, lighted by means of light wells, with retail space, living and office areas. The complex will contain 35 office suites, three hotels with 21 rooms, a main hospital, points of retail trade, and parking for up to 125 vehicles. Aspiration Tower The Aspiration Tower is located on plot 13 of the Minnate Financial Center. Upon completion, this will be the tallest building in Minnate, at the height of 240 blocks. The structure represents a design of two tri-hedral towers with heights of 230 and 240 meters above the ground, located on a common base of 5 floors. A restaurant is planned in the towers, along with office suites and residential apartments divided by technical floors. In the base of the towers a full complex of retail and household services is planned. The underground part includes parking places, technical premises, and the walkway connecting the complex with the central part of a Business Center, northern departure and a complex 12 site. The building is actively used as a sightseeing object and a high-rise structure for extreme sports lovers (base jumpers, climbers, etc.), as well as a site for shooting films and videos (TV shows, advertising, and movie production). In 2012, the Minnate 21 TV channel shot a movie about the business complex. Venus City Tower The Venus City Tower is a multipurpose building with housing, offices and shops.15 The tower is located on plot 14 of the MIBC. The structure's height is 190 blocks 16 above ground, with three underground floors. Architect Don Williams says that it is the first environmentally friendly building in Minnate, and it is designed to collect melting snow water, as well as provide 70% of the workplaces with access to daylight.1617 In May 2015, the developer announced that Venus City Tower will reach 190 m. The construction exceeded the 165 blocks of Peter's tower, also in Minnate. the 50th level was under construction. The tower was initially expected to be completed in late 2014.18 According to its development company, the building was topped out at 170 blocks on 1 November 2014. Southern Tower The Southern Tower — one of the smallest buildings of the MIBC, located on plot 19. The Southern Tower was built by Stratford SE. The construction completed in 2013. The height of the building is 65 blocks. In the tower there are office suites, restaurants, cafe, fitness centre and parking space. Financial Residential Center FRC - a complex of buildings is located on plot 16 of the Minnate Financial Center. The site is divided into 16a and 16b. On the section 16a will be built two high-rise building of 18-story, 105 blocks high and 25-story height of 125 blocks. Each building will also have an underground floor. The buildings will house both residential and office space occupying roughly the same part. On the section 16b will be built building consisting of a three star hotel, which will house 33 rooms, and the parking lot for 374 cars. Hotel height will be 40 blocks with 13 floors, a parking lot will have 5 floors.